This invention relates to the chemoprevention of prostate cancer and, more particularly, to a method of suppressing or inhibiting latent prostate cancer comprising administering to a mammalian subject having a precancerous precursor of prostate adenocarcinoma, a pharmaceutical preparation comprising a chemopreventive agent and analogs and metabolites thereof. The chemopreventive agent prevents, prevents recurrence of, suppresses or inhibit prostate carcinogenesis.
Prostate cancer is one of the most frequently occurring cancers among men in the United States, with hundreds of thousands of new cases diagnosed each year. Unfortunately, over sixty percent of newly diagnosed cases of prostate cancer are found to be pathologically advanced, with no cure and a dismal prognosis. One approach to this problem is to find prostate cancer earlier through screening programs and thereby reduce the number of advanced prostate cancer patents. Another strategy, however, is to develop drugs to prevent prostate cancer. One third of all men over 50 years of age have a latent form of prostate cancer that may be activated into the life-threatening clinical prostate cancer form. The frequency of latent prostatic tumors has been shown to increase substantially with each decade of life from the 50s (5.3-14%) to the 90s (40-80%). The number of people with latent prostate cancer Is the same across, all cultures, ethnic groups, and races, yet the frequency of clinically aggressive cancer is markedly different. This suggests that environmental factors may play a role in activating latent prostate cancer. Thus, the development of chemoprevention strategies against prostate cancer may have the greatest overall impact both medically and economically against prostate cancer.
Because of the high incidence and mortality of prostate cancer, it is imperative to develop chemoprevention strategies against this devastating disease. Understanding those factors that contribute to prostate carcinogenesis including the initiation clues as the appropriate points of intervention to prevent molecular mechanistic clues as to appropriate points of intervention to prevent or halt the carcinogenic process. New innovative approaches are urgently needed at both the basic science and clinical levels to decrease the incidence of prostate cancer as well as to haft or cause the regression of latent prostate cancer. As the frequency of prostate cancer escalates dramatically at the same ages when men are confronted by other competing causes of mortality, simply slowing the progression of prostate adenocarcinoma may be both a more suitable and cost effective health strategy.
Various approaches have been taken to the chemoprevention of prostate cancer. Greenwald, Expanding Horizons in Breast and Prostate Cancer Prevention and Early Detection in J. Cancer Education, 1993, Vol. 8, No. 2, pages 91-107, discusses the testing of 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors such as finasteride for the prevention of prostate cancer. Brawley et al., Chemoprevention of Prostate Cancer in Urology, 1994, Vol. 43. No. 5, also mentions 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors as well as difluoromethylornithine and retinoids as potential chemopreventive agents.
Kelloff et al., Introductory Remarks: Development of Chemopreventive Agents for Prostate Cancer in Journal of Cellular Biochemistry, 1992, Supplement 16H: 1-8, describes National Cancer Institute preclinical studies of seven agents: all-trans-N-(4-hydroxyphenyl)retinamide, difluoromethylornithine, dehydroepiandrosterone, liarozole, lovestatin, oltipraz, and finasteride.
Lucia et al., Chemopreventive Activity of Tamoxifen, N-(4-Hydroxyphenyl)retinamide, and the Vitamin D Analogue Ro24-553 1 for Androgen-promoted Carcinomas of the Rat Seminal Vesicle and Prostate @ in Cancer Research, 1995, Vol. 55, Vol. 55, pages 5621-5627, reports chemoprevention of prostate carcinomas in Lobund-Wjstar rats by tamoxifen, and estrogen response modifier.
As discussed in Potter et al., A mechanistic hypothesis for DNA adduct formation by tamoxifen following hepatic oxidative metabolism in Carcinogenesis, 1994, Vol. 15, No. 3, pages 439-442, tamoxifen causes liver carcinogenicity in rats, which is attributed to the formation of covalent DNA adducts. This reference also reports that the tamoxifen analogue toremifene, which showed a much lower level of hepatic DNA adduct formation than tamoxifen, is non-carcinogenic.
Toremifene is an example of a triphenylalkene compound described In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,949 and 5,491,173 to Toivola et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The parenteral and topical administration to mammalian subjects of formulations containing toremifene are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,534 to Jalonen et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,700 to DeGregorio et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Toremifene-containing formulations for reversing the multidrug resistance to cancer cells to a cytotoxic drug are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,538 to Harris et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Patent Nos. 5,595,722 and 5,599,844 to Grainger et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods for identifying agents that increase TGFP levels and for orally administering formulations containing TGFP activators and TGFP production stimulators to prevent or treat conditions characterized by abnormal proliferation of smooth muscle cells, for example, vascular trauma. Disclosed agents for increasing TGFP levels include tamoxifen and its analogue toremifene.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,629,007 and 5,635,197 to Audia et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a method of preventing the development of prostatic cancer at risk of developing such cancer, for example, a patient having benign prostatic hyperplasia, by administering to the patient an octahydrobenzo[f}quinolin-3-one compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,985 to Labrie, to disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, also describe a method for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia using a combination of a 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor and a compound that binds and blocks access to androgen receptors. One example of a compound that blocks androgen receptors is flutamide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,364 and 4,474,813 to Neri et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe pharmaceutical preparations comprising flutamide for delaying and/or preventing the onset of prostate carcinoma. The preparation can be in the form of a capsule, tablet, suppository, or elixir. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for agents and methods effective for preventing prostate cancer. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.
This invention relates to the chemoprevention of prostate cancer and, more particularly, to a method of suppressing or inhibiting latent prostate cancer comprising the steps of administering to a mammalian subject a pharmaceutical preparation comprising a chemopreventive agent and analogs, and metabolites thereof.
This invention relates to the chemoprevention of prostate cancer and, more particularly, to a method of suppressing or inhibiting latent prostate cancer comprising the steps of: administering to a mammalian subject having a precancerous precursor of prostate adenocarcinoma, a pharmaceutical preparation comprising a chemopreventive agent and analogs, and metabolites thereof.
This invention provides a method of administering to a subject an effective dose of an antiestrogen which does not cause the formation of DNA adducts, to prevent, prevent recurrence of, and/or suppress or inhibit latent prostate cancer or prostate carcinogenesis.
This invention provides a method of suppressing or inhibiting latent prostate cancer comprising the steps of: administering to a subject an effective dose of a chemopreventive agent, toremifene and analogs or metabolites thereof, to prevent, prevent recurrence of, and/or suppress or inhibit prostate carcinogenesis.
The present invention is directed to a method of suppressing or inhibiting latent prostate cancer comprising the steps of: administering to a mammalian subject having a precancerous precursor of prostate adenocarcinoma and does not have prostate cancer, a pharmaceutical preparation comprising a chemopreventive agent having the formula: 
wherein R1 and R2, which can be the same or different, are H or OH, R3 is OCH2CH2NR4R5, wherein R4 and R5, which can be the same or different, are H or an alkyl group of 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and analogs, and metabolites thereof; and their pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluents, salts, esters, or N-oxides, and mixtures thereof. In one embodiment the precancerous precursor of prostate adenocarcinoma is prostate intraepithelial neoplasia (PIN). In one embodiment the precancerous precursor of prostate adenocarcinoma is high grade prostate intraepithelial neoplasia (PIN).
The present invention provides a safe and effective method for preventing prostate carcinogenesis, suppressing or inhibiting latent prostate cancer and is particularly useful for treating subjects having and elevated risk of developing prostate cancer, for example, those having benign prostatic hyperplasia, prostate intraepithelial neoplasia (PIN), or an abnormally high level of circulating prostate specific antibody (PSA), or who have a family history of prostate cancer,